Truth or Dare
by xCrystalCherryx
Summary: Nakamura dares Karma to express his love for Nagisa.


**Hello everyone! I decided to write a fic with one of my OTPs in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, Karmagisa, as the main focus. Enjoy ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu or its characters. I only own this fic._**

* * *

"I dare you to… tell Koro-sensei that you love him!"

"Aww, no fair!"

Nagisa Shiota sighed as Yada chased Fuwa around.

How did I even get roped into this? he thought, leaning back.

"A dare's a dare, Yada! Either that or you tell Irina-sensei that you hate her and her classes," said Fuwa, winking.

"Ah, good one, Fuwa!" Karma complimented.

Yada huffed. "Fine!" she said, walking over to where Koro-sensei was.

"All right! Let's spin the bottle again… Nagisa!" said Nakamura.

Nagisa started. "Me? Uh… truth!" he said.

"Aww, you're such a chicken, Nagisa!" Nakamura groaned. "Fine. Who do you think is the most attractive in our class? Boys too!"

"Uh… for girls, Kanzaki's pretty, I guess. As for boys…" he trailed off, deep in thought.

Nakamura's eyes met with Fuwa's. Little did he know that this was all part of their plan for bringing Karma and Nagisa together.

 _Two days ago_

"Hey, Nagisa! Wanna go to the new coffee shop that just opened near my house?" Karma asked, swinging his bag around his shoulders.

"I guess. I should check with my mom though," the bluenette replied. He took out his phone and left a message.

The pair walked out of the classroom, chatting about a new comic that had appeared in the convenience store they both went to so often. Nakamura watched the back of the two. Once they were out of earshot, she turned around and faced the rest of the class.

"Who thinks they should be together?" she asked, smirking.

Everybody raised their hands.

"Eh? I have a plan. You guys in?"

 _End of flashback_

"… Isogai, I guess?" Nagisa finally said, scratching his head.

"Isogai, hm? How about Karma, then?" Nakamura said, leaning in.

"K-Karma? I-I guess he's c-cute," he said, blushing.

"Eh? Nagi thinks I'm cute, hmm?" said Karma, smirking faintly, although his cheeks were a bit pink.

Nagisa turned redder. "I-I mean, you are! Y-you- argh!" he covered his face with his hands and laid on the ground.

"Hmm? What about Karma, Nagisa?" Nakamura was above him, a sadistic smile on her face.

Nagisa turned even redder than before. Karma still had that pink tint to his cheeks, but he was keeping his cool.

"J-just forget I said that. Please?" Nagisa begged, his face redder than a tomato.

"I could," said Nakamura. Then she smirked. "If Ritsu hadn't recorded it, that is."

She turned back to the group, Yada having rejoined.

They spun the bottle again, only to have it land on Karma.

"So, Karma. Truth or dare?" Nagisa asked, having mostly regained his composure.

"Dare, of course," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Ooh! Hey Nagisa, do you mind if I take this dare?" asked Nakamura, her eyes gleaming.

"Huh? Sure," the bluenette replied.

Nakamura crawled beside Karma and whispered something in his ear. Karma turned pink again, and Nakamura grinned.

"Neh? What did you dare him to do, Nakamura?" asked Maehara, feigning curiosity, though everybody already knew what she had said.

Karma turned a bit redder. This piqued Nagisa's curiosity of course – he had never seen his best friend look so flustered before.

"C-come over here, N-Nagisa," said Karma, looking out the window.

Nagisa frowned. Was Karma stuttering? The red-haired devil who was always cool and nonchalant was stuttering? There was definitely something wrong. However, he looked very uncomfortable, so Nagisa shrugged and complied.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The words were barely out of his mouth before Karma grabbed him by the waist and kissed him deeply on the mouth.

"Eh-? Wa- What- Karm! Wa-!" he couldn't form any coherent sentences with Karma's lips on his. After a few seconds, he gave up trying and kind of melted into the kiss…

…which ended a few moments later when they registered that almost the whole class was cheering them on, and Koro-sensei was taking a thousand pictures with a smitten look on his now pink face.

Karma pulled away first, his face redder than ever. Terasaka howled at the way the color of his face clashed with his fiery red hair. Nagisa was crimson too – his blue hair just made the color stand out even more.

Nakamura leaned over with a sly smile on her face to whisper something in Karma's ear:

"That wasn't your first, was it?"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
